


You came back to me, my love [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Rome, Angst with a Happy Ending, Forbidden Love, Gladiators, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: Erik is a warrior turned gladiator. Charles is a young Roman slave. They are lovers despite the laws and prohibitions.





	You came back to me, my love [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pantheon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/980620) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



> Greatly inspired by the wonderfully beautiful fanfic of Yathzee: Pantheon, perhaps one of the most magnificent AU of all the Cherik fandom.  
> I read it again this weekend and I do not recover.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/180318051631900870.jpg.html)


End file.
